The Assassin’s Shadow
by RebelSage13
Summary: The Italian Brotherhood is always remembered by the great Mentor, Ezio Auditore, but very few remember the one behind the shadows of the great assassin. This is the story of the one who remained in Ezio’s shadow in order to help him achieve his goal and bring the Templars to ruin.
1. Ch. 1 The Unknown Child

Author's Note:

This is my first AC fanfic, but I'm a fan of the games especially Ezio's storyline. I'll be getting a bit creative with the AC world. I'll, of course, be trying to stick to the original story line, but some things may change or perhaps be left out or added to fit the story, I'm writing. I have a vague idea where the story is going as I'm still fleshing it out, so please be patient with me! I do hope, you'll all enjoy it tho! 

I welcome any constructive criticism and reviews!

* * *

Outskirts of Monteriggioni, 1474

"Signore Mario," Octavio cautions Mario Auditore as he dismounted his horse.

Octavio wasn't sure if this could be a trap set out by bandits. Although Monteriggioni wasn't too far away in case it was a trap.

"It's a child," Mario says frowning as he got closer to the unconscious body on the ground. He doubted it was trap when he took in the size of the body and saw the young face.

They were returning from San Gimignano when they came across the laid out body in the middle of the road. The sun had just finished rising from the east. They weren't far away from Monteriggioni, about another twenty minutes and they would be within views of the walls.

Mario crouched down to see if the child was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief as he registered the faint rise and fall of the child's chest, but the body was slightly feverish as he touched the cheek and forehead.

He wasn't sure if the child was male or female for the clothes were a bit too big and the face was smeared with dirt. Although there was a bit of a feminine touch to the face, but he didn't want to guess wrong. There was no telling from where the child came from for there was nothing with them, but the clothes it wore with a ragged brown cloak.

"Help me get the child onto the horse," Mario ordered his commander as he picked up the child off the ground and noticed the child was quite light.

The child only let out a slight groan and their eyes scrunched a bit, but relaxed once settled onto the horse with Mario.

"We're going to need to get the dottore," Mario scowled as he felt the child's body heating up more.

"Do you wish for me to ride ahead," Octavio asked with some concern as he noticed the grimace growing on the child's face.

"Si, that would be best. Also have Gulia prepare a room for our guest."

With that, Octavio raced his horse ahead to Monteriggioni. While Mario kept his horse on a steady pace to keep from jostling the child.

* * *

Mario arrived at the town's entrance and was thankful that the one of his men was already waiting at the stables to help him dismount from the horse with the child.

"Octavio already has the dottore waiting at the villa," his man says as he hands back the child once Mario got off the horse. "I'll go search if there is anyone who would know more of the bambino."

"Let me know if you find out anything immediately," Mario orders before heading into the town with the child in his arms.

The child had not woken once throughout the whole time, but would only make sounds of groans or would grimace.

"Signore Mario," Gulia greeted the moment Mario stepped into the villa. "Follow me."

She led him upstairs to one of the unused rooms inside the villa that faced the entrance of the town. Inside the room, the dottore was already set up with Octavio beside him.

"Lay the child down on the bed," the dottore instructed and immediately began checking the child over once Mario got out of the way. "There seems to be no external wounds anywhere, but she is sick with fever."

The dottore removed the cloak and loosen up the clothing the young girl is wearing before ordering Gulia to get a bowl of water and a rag to clean up the girl a bit, but also so they could start to lower the fever that was starting to get serious.

"Signore Mario, you will want to look at this," the dottore moved out of the way as Mario approached to see what was the dottore pointing to.

Around the girl's neck was a thin leather necklace that held a silver ring. It wasn't any plain old ring, but a ring with the Assassin's insignia on it.

Mario frowned at the sight of it, but could not think of anyone owning such a thing in Italy. Those he knew of in the Order had no such ring unless the child came from another Order outside of Italy, but she seemed Italian herself.

"I'll need to speak with my brother," Mario murmured before stepping away. "For now, tell me, what could have caused her to be sick with fever and will she recover."

The dottore sighed, "My guess is that she may have exhausted herself and not eaten properly. Luckily, you found her in time before her condition got too serious. She should recover within a few days. I'll leave Gulia with some medicine and I'll come check on her in a couple days, but if the fever worsens, send for me immediately."

Mario nodded in agreement before the dottore packed up his things. "Thank you. Octavio, please pay the dottore and escort him out."

"Si, of course," Octavio led the dottore out as Gulia returned with the bowl of water and the rag.

"I'll be leaving the girl in your care, Gulia," Mario says with a sigh as Gulia began to clean the girl's face gently.

"Do not worry, I'll be sure to watch over her," Gulia smiled before Mario gave her a grateful smile. "She seems to be my sister's age."

Gulia quietly studied the young girl's face as she cleaned her up. Gulia guessed the girl could be between 13 to 14 years old. A little on the short side, but she could see the young girl was a little lean with muscle.

"Once she awakens, she should be able to tell us more about herself," Mario says quietly before leaving Gulia alone with her.

Mario walked to his study with a frown fixed on his face as he thought of where the girl could be from. The insignia of the Assassins was easily recognizable, but he couldn't think of where it could come from.

He'll need to write to his brother and Machiavelli if his men could not find answers within the day. Hopefully, they could shed some light into this mystery and find out why the girl was here.


	2. Ch 2 Monteriggioni

**AN: **

As I've said before, I'm still fleshing this story out since the idea is vague, but I'm working on it! So now onto Ch. 2!

* * *

**Two days later…**

"Ugh," I woke with a bit of soreness and a dry throat.

I frowned as I took in my surroundings. It wasn't completely dark, but enough that I wasn't sure if it was too early in the morning or just starting to get dark for the evening.

"Where am I," my voice came out hoarsely causing myself to wince at the dryness in my throat.

I didn't see a pitcher of water next to my bed nor anywhere in the room, so I slowly sat up from the bed because my body felt slightly sore.

I looked toward a window next to the bed and found a beautiful view of a town. I could see the sun rising in the distance as some people began their day.

"Ah, I see you have woken," a woman entered my room with a pitcher of water in her hands. "I just came to check on you. You had finally broken your fever last night, but you remained sleeping, so I did not want to wake you since you need the rest."

She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. She wore a simple clean dress that held no noble status. She was also quite a bit taller than myself, but that would be because she looked to be older than me. She's most likely a married woman already with a child or two.

"How long was I unconscious for," I ask her hoarsely causing her to frown while I winced at the slight discomfort of my throat. "May I please have some water?"

She quickly served me a cup of water and I felt instant relief.

"Thank you," I say with a smile as I felt my throat clear up.

"Non è un problema," she replies happily as she sets the pitcher on the bedside table. "I'm happy to see you are looking better than before and to answer your question, it's been two days. Also, my name is Gulia. I am the housekeeper of this villa."

"I'm Michele Capello," I introduce myself, but stop there as I try to recall from where I am from, but nothing came forth.

I could remember certain things about myself, but nothing about my family. Nothing that told me of how I came to be here. I only knew that I was traveling to Monteriggioni for some important reason.

My hand automatically went to the necklace around my neck and I felt instant relief that I still had the ring with me. It was the only thing that I could truly claim as my own. It probably was the only thing that could prove I was who I claimed to be, but I couldn't say how I came to own it than say I always had it.

"I don't know if it's because of the fever," I began saying to Gulia, "but I can't seem to remember my past."

Gulia's eyes seemed to get wary at my words. "What do you remember before you feel ill?"

"I was headed to Monteriggioni, but I don't remember why," I began to explain as I tried to remember the reason, but nothing came to mind. "I don't know where I came from or who my family is...I just know I have to get to Monteriggioni."

"But you remember your name," she questioned me.

"Si, but aside from that…" I paused as I debated telling her that I'm an Assassin. I didn't know her and even if she did help me, I wasn't sure if I could trust her with such knowledge.

I knew without a doubt that I'm an Assassin, but not a fully trained one yet. I hadn't earned my blade. My enemies are the Templars and I couldn't risk exposing myself if Gulia ends up being one.

"The ring you have," Gulia began to say and I narrow my eyes at her. "You are safe here if you worry about it. No one will harm you if you mean no harm yourself."

"You saw my ring," I ask her carefully.

"Si, I recognized it instantly," she said with a smile. "Now before I explain why I did. You are actually already in Monteriggioni. Signore Auditore, who is the lord of this town, found you on the outskirts of Monteriggioni. You were already unconscious and feverish when he brought you back. He also saw the ring when the dottore was checking you for any wounds."

Instant relief entered me knowing that I was in Monteriggioni. I couldn't explain why I could easily relax at knowing this, but I knew I was safe here and that I would be okay even with my memory loss.

"Signore Auditore is an Assassin," I state in relief as my mind tried to grasp onto the information for more, but that was all I could get from that.

Gulia raised a brow at my words in curiousness. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know how to explain it," I frown as I try to make sense of what I did remember and did not. "My memory is faulty. There are things I know very well, but others, I do not know anything."

"Well, what do you remember about yourself," she asked me.

"My name and I'm 14 years old," I say thoughtfully as I try to remember everything about myself. "I'm an Assassin as well, but my training isn't complete yet. I'm quite fluent in Latin and Turkish as well, so I'm educated. I don't really like dressing up as a noble lady and prefer to wear boy's clothing since it gives me more freedom. It also helps me when it comes to Assassin work."

"Aside from things like that, you can't remember anything about your family or anything of such," Gulia questioned with a bit worried.

"No, I can't remember them," I answer honestly. "I wonder if it has to do with my fever."

"The dottore should be coming later in the day to check up on you, so we call ask him then about it."

I couldn't help feeling a bit put off by not having my memory complete, but at the same time, I didn't feel too worried about it. All that really seemed to matter was that I'm in Monteriggioni.

"Well signore Auditore will be happy to see that you are now awake and feeling much better," she announced with a bright smile. "But before I go tell him, we should get you cleaned up and have you eat something."

"I'd very much would like that," I smiled.

* * *

"Now, you look much better," Gulia said grinning once I cleaned up and changed my clothing.

I only frowned at the dress I wore. "I did mention before I rather wear pants than a dress."

Gulia only gave me a small laugh before shaking her head at me.

"Michele, I could only give you the spare dress my younger sister has," she says with a sigh. "I have no brothers and Signore Auditore won't have any that would fit you."

"Would it be possible for me to find someone to make some for me," I ask her as she leads me out to the kitchen.

"Si, I can take you to her later once the dottore says it's fine for you to wander about."

She led me out to the kitchen as she explained where was what in the villa.

"You'll find that the villa does not have many visitors or residents at the moment. Signore Auditore usually spends his time out with his men than in the villa. I'm mostly here all the time unless I need to go get supplies from the market. The only noise you'd hear mostly is the men training in the mornings and sometimes in the evening. You will find that Monteriggioni is almost quiet for not many live here and every so often there is a skirmish with other towns or Templar activity."

Gulia turns to me as we enter the kitchen. She has me sit at a table that was in the center of the big kitchen.

"Signore Auditore will tell you more, but this is mostly all I can say to you now," Gulia smiles warmly as she sets about serving me a bowl of soup. "Now after you're done with eating, you'll be meeting with Signore Auditore in his study. I'll take you there myself."

With that, I quietly begin to eat as she busies herself about the kitchen with mundane chores.

* * *

**Special shout out to those who reviewed along with the faves and follows! Thanks a bunch! \\(^W^)/ Please continue to Read and Review! I love hearing whatcha you think of the story! As well as seeing faves and follows lol! Until the next chapter! I'll try to be quicker this time about updating!**


	3. Ch 3

**AN:**

I actually got this Chap. done faster than I anticipated! I know it's a bit of a slow start, but I promise it'll pick up the pace once I get this slow start out of the way. It's just to build up a bit of the character before we get to the main of the story. Still vague idea, but as I continue writing it gets a bit clearer in which direction I'm headed :) Also this chapter is actually like 3000 some words lol So without further a do, here's Ch. 3!

P.S. I had no idea how to name this chap., so I went for no name hehe...

* * *

"Signore Auditore will be with you in a bit. Just wait for him here," Gulia says with a stern look as I sit down across from a desk. She gives me an approving look before leaving me alone in the library.

I was curious about the three-dimensional looking map of the town, but I held myself back from exploring the room. Instead I observed it with my eyes, noting the shelved books and how the library has seen better days. The room was tidy enough, but it was obviously not in much use especially the ledger book.

"I see you are awake and better," a robust voice proclaimed good-naturedly.

I turned around to find a big man with a white eye that had a scar running across it diagonally and a wary smile graced his still handsome face. He was dressed in decent clothing that could be used for a sword fight. The colors were a deep red and brown along with the Assassin insignia on his right shoulder.

I couldn't help staring at him as my mind raced to find anything that would trigger a memory for me, but nothing came to mind. I could only feel at ease in his presence as he took a seat from across me.

"Gulia tells me, you have uh...forgotten a few things about yourself and the reason why you are here," he began the conservation as he settled into his seat.

"_Giovanni! Good to see you brother," exclaimed Signore Auditore with a jovial grin as he embraced a man in Assassin's robes._

"_Mario," the Assassin greeted warmly as he returned the embrace. He removed his hood._

The vision came and went in a flash causing me to frown as a slight ache came to my head, but as much as I tried to recall it back for more, it won't come to me.

"Your name is Mario," I say quietly as I tried to make sense of the vision that I had seen.

I knew it was no memory of mine because it didn't feel like a memory. I couldn't quite explain it even to myself as I looked to Mario with uncertainty.

"You also have a brother named Giovanni," I continue as Mario's eyes remained narrow and suspicious of me. "He'll be coming soon…"

"How do you know this," he demanded of me.

I looked to my ring as I felt a strong pull toward it. I held it in my hand tightly before looking at Mario once more. He didn't look one bit pleased with me.

"I don't remember much about myself," I admit honestly as I debate telling him about the vision I just had. "I know more about the Assassins and Templars. I know the Creed by heart and I have been training in the ways of the Assassins'."

A part of me felt it wrong to tell him and as if I made a mistake in letting him know what I know from my vision. Another part of me wants to say it all because it's bad enough I don't remember much about myself and I need help to complete my training. I need his trust, but whatever the vision meant, perhaps it's best to keep to myself. It doesn't feel safe if I tell him about it.

"Sometimes I can remember certain things, but it comes to me randomly and it isn't always useful information. What I just said about your name and about your brother...I don't know why I know such things. I just do. I hope it has to do with my past, but I cannot honestly say if it is."

Mario frowns as he studies me with careful eyes. Contemplating my words as he stands from his seat.

"You are still a child," he begins with a sigh. "I have no idea who could have been training you because I know nothing of you nor does my brother. Our Brotherhood is not large in Italy, but we know those within very well, so we don't know from where or who you belong to."

"So I'm not from Italy," I ask in confusion considering that I know the language very well.

Mario smiles at my words. "You look and sound Italian enough. The eyes though are a bit strange in color. I have never seen anyone with such a color like your own."

I arch a brow at his words because I couldn't remember the color of my own eyes. I hadn't bothered looking in a mirror. I knew my hair was a dark brunette color since it reached my shoulders, but my facial features and eye color, I remembered nothing.

Mario chuckled at my expression. "They are grey in color. Aside from that, you look very much

Italian."

"I know Turkish and Latin, but I feel that they are not my native tongue," I say quietly. "I also feel that I am from here, yet I can't seem to remember from where exactly."

I couldn't make sense of my situation. It was causing me a bit of stress, but I knew that being in Monteriggioni is where I'm supposed to be for some reason. It was the only ease I could feel and that Mario was someone who could help me.

"Well perhaps with some rest and time, your memory will come back to you completely," Mario smiled reassuringly to me. "I know you mean me nor my people here any harm, so you are welcome to stay with us. My brother will hopefully be able to shed some light into this mystery of ours."

I could only smile back in return as I felt a slight ping in my heart that my memory may not return to me anytime soon, but I didn't want to dwell on that, so I nodded in agreement and hoped for the best.

"Well that aside, how much training do you know that you received," Mario asks as he looks to my ring with curiosity.

I recalled my training a bit easily, but nothing in the memory gave away who it was that trained me or where I did it.

"I've advanced past information gathering and pick pocketing," I say thoughtfully as I remembered some swordplay, but mostly I had been learning the uses of the dagger and of knives. "I was going to start more stealth strategies while improving my use of the dagger and using knives."

Mario raised his brows at my last words. He seemed a bit impressed with the last bit, but quickly it changed to a frown.

"You already know how to fight with a dagger and knife?"

"I haven't been in an actual fight," I say as I look to my hands. "I only know how to use them in a fight if the need to fight were to happen, so I'm able to defend myself quite well."

"As I said before, you are still a child," he mutters a bit angrily. "Why would anyone train you is beyond me."

I frowned with a bit of offense as he shook his head in disapproval. "Boys are taught swordplay a lot younger than myself."

Mario gave me a slight smile. "Very true, but a girl does not engage in such activities. You should have been taught the mannerism of a lady."

This time I really did glare at him murderously.

Mario laughed with a grin and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You have fire in you that is for sure! But you should not be so aware in training of the ways of the Assassins. We have women in the Order, but they are rare and rare still to be an actual Assassin."

Mario smiled with a bit of pride as he looked to me. "I will test you, but not yet since you can't be exerting yourself until the dottore says it's fine. My brother will be here in a few days as well. He has more contact with Orders outside of Italy. He might be able to help you find out where you come from and perhaps in regaining your memories. For now you are more than welcome here."

"Thank you," I gratefully say as he starts toward the door that Gulia had brought me through.

"You are welcome," he answers as Gulia appears. "Gulia is here to help you with whatever you may need when I am unavailable. I am usually busy overseeing the town's needs or training my men as well with Assassin work. Until the dottore says you can begin training, you are free to roam about in the villa except my study. This library may be of some help, so use it if you want. I'll be back for dinner, so if you have anymore questions or if you remember something, you may tell me then."

"Again thank you for extending your hospitality to me and placing your trust in me," I say with a grateful smile.

He gives me a small smile before leaving me alone with Gulia.

* * *

"You seem to be in fine health," the dottore says with a hum of approval as he put away his things. "No signs of injury of any sort, so I can't say the memory loss is from a head wound. Perhaps the fever did affect you, but that is quite rare to happen."

"But her fever was never very high," Gulia added in with a frown. "I made sure to keep it down as much as possible."

The dottore tilted his head a bit to the side. The mask he wore kept me from being able to read his expressions and even his eyes.

"Well I have no other explanation," he muttered as he placed a hand to his chin. "I'll try to see if any other medical books describe other ways of loss of memory, but aside from that, I see no other worry with your health, child."

"So it's fine if I start training tomorrow," I ask eagerly while Gulia seemed a bit unhappy with me training.

The dottore gave a small chuckle. "You are good to start tomorrow, but I recommend you keep it light and don't overexert yourself for a week or so. If you experience any concerning health problems, be sure to come see me immediately or send for me, bene?"

"Bene," I said with a nod and smile, but before he could leave, I stop him. "Also I hope this won't be too much trouble, but would you mind keeping to yourself that I am a girl."

He seemed surprised at my request, but gave a nod. "Non è un problema, Bambino. Signore Auditore knows of this?"

"He will tonight," I reply with a grateful smile. "This just makes it easier for me in my training."

"Capisco." He left after that with a small nod.

"I still do not understand why you insist on training as if you were one of the men," Gulia grumbled the moment we were alone. "You're a young lady and should be acting as one!"

I smiled politely as I took a sat down on my bed. "I was raised as an Assassin quite young and taught how to be more like a boy than a lady. Although I can pass myself off as a young lady of noble stature if the need arises, but I prefer passing off as a boy since they have more freedom than a girl."

Gulia gave me a pitying as I pulled my hair into a low ponytail. "You look prettier as a girl than a boy. The men in training will call you a pretty boy with the feminine features you have."

"Well I can still pass for a boy even with such looks," I say with my voice a bit raspier than usual.

My voice, it was a bit raspy to begin with so that helped keep it toward a boy's deep voice that was probably already going through his adolescent stage or already went through it. While my face...that would give me away if anyone looked too closely, but I planned to wear a cloak with a hood to hide it as much as I could. As for my body, I've still have a bit more to go before I grow any more womanly features to it, but I'll figure out how to hide it once I got there.

"I won't be going without my hood too much when I'm out doing Assassin work or such either, so it also helps keep my gender concealed," I added thoughtfully. "In training, sometimes it might get risky, but I should be fine. My skills will be underestimated because of my feminine looks, so it's to my advantage."

Gulia frowned at my reasoning, but sighed in defeat. "As Signore Auditore said, a woman as an Assassin is not unheard of, but rare and at times very difficult. Considering that a man is a lot stronger than a woman physically."

"Si. It is rare and difficult, but not impossible. I just have to be smarter and quicker than them."

This I already knew and it would help to keep my true gender a secret for as long as possible from Mario's men along with any outsider.

"So you plan to tell Mario that you'll be masquerading yourself as a boy from this day forth?"

"Si, I'd like to keep it that way. Only have a handful know if possible," I say thoughtfully.

The dottore would obviously already know along with Gulia, Mario, perhaps his brother too, and I'll need the tailor to know since they'll be providing me my clothing. From there, I could think of no other person.

"You are a strange one," Gulia shook her head in amusement before smiling.

If you only knew the other half, I thought to myself as I remembered the vision from before. I haven't got anymore since the talk in the library, but I know it won't be the last I'd get, only the beginning.

"Well how about you bring that tailor to the villa, so she can help make me suitable clothes for training and to wear about town," I say happily.

"Bene, I'll be back in a bit with her," Gulia sighs.

She immediately left me alone as I resigned myself to waiting in my room. Although I no longer felt sick, my body still felt a bit tired. So I rested because tomorrow, it will not only be tired, but sore from whatever exercises Mario decides to have me do.

* * *

After ordering a few outfits for training and for casual wear, I spent the rest of the day in the library reading through any book that may trigger a memory. So far it hadn't helped me at all, but it helped me familiarize with Italy a bit more.

"Dinner is ready," Gulia announced the moment she entered the library. She was wearing an apron. "Signore Auditore has brought his second in command as well to join you both for dinner."

"You won't be eating with us," I ask her curiously since Mario didn't seem like other nobles.

Gulia raised a brow at my question. "I would never do such a thing, Michele. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

She left with that before I could say anything back.

I could only sigh in disappointment since I'd be alone with two other men that I barely know.

"Michele, meet Octavio," Mario introduced us right away when I entered the dining room. "He's my second command and also a good friend."

Octavio gave me a small smile before reaching for my hand with a slight bow to greet me. "A pleasure to meet you, Signora Michele."

He wasn't as old looking like Mario, but he was definitely older than me. Perhaps around Gulia's age. He had brown hair that was shaggy while his tanned olive skin had a few scars on his forearms from battles fought. He was about Mario's height, but muscularly built.

I gave a small curtsy in return with a smile of my own. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Signore Octavio, but I'd prefer if you refrain from calling me, Signora."

He raised a questioning brow at my words as we went to sit at the table. The food had already been set on the table.

"Gulia mentioned you want to be known as a boy while you stay here," Mario comments once we settled ourselves at the table.

"Si, it gives me more freedom to roam about without being stopped or questioned," I begin my explanation. "It also gives me an advantage to have a dual identity when an assignment calls for it. Along with causing people to either underestimate me or they'll take me more seriously as a man than a woman."

"Very true points," Mario murmurs as he gave me a thoughtful look. "You are a lot more mature than others your age, Michele."

I won't know how to answer that honestly since I don't know if it has to do with the way I was raised or if it was from memory loss.

"How will you hide your true gender," Octavio asks.

"Well as of this moment, only the dottore, Gulia, the tailor and you both know of my true gender unless you have told anyone else." I gave them a questioning look that Mario waved away.

"Thus far, that is all who know of you being a woman," Mario assured me. "Everyone else in town, only know we brought back an unconscious bambino, but no one asks questions they shouldn't."

"If that's the case, then it shouldn't be too hard for me to hide my true gender. I plan to use my hood as much as possible and when I can not will...well it isn't like I can't pass myself off as a boy. I know I can even if I have some feminine features, but if one doesn't look too closely or if I act as much as a boy as I can, they won't suspect me."

"Her voice is raspy enough," Octavio conceded with a shrug. "It would be an advantage to have her disguised as a boy."

Mario thoughtfully ate while Octavio gave me a reassuring smile and I felt a bit of anxiousness at the possibility of him saying no.

There was a part inside of me that pushed for approval because I would need this dual identity once I begin taking on Assassin missions and whatever awaited me. Something was soon going to occur because there was a sense of foreboding within me that said that masquerading as boy would help avoid the trouble that would come.

"I see no reason why not, but my brother also already knows you're a girl," Mario responded. "From there, he may have told other leaders of the Order, but we will know once he comes. He is not one to spread news, but in order to find your identity, he may have. For now, you'll train as a boy without the others knowing until Giovanni arrives."

"As you wish," I acknowledge with a nod. "Aside from that, the dottore also cleared me for training, but that I am to keep it light for a week or so."

Mario smiled at this. "Perfectto, I can test your skills for now. We'll leave the fighting until next week along with climbing, but everything else, we'll do."

"Bene, what time do you need me awake and ready by," I ask.

"At dawn, once the sun is rising," Mario looks to Octavio, "I'll leave the men's morning training with you while I work with Michele."

"Tutto bene," Octavio acknowledged smiling.

"Meet me in the back courtyard, Michele," Mario told me with a stern look. "Do not be late."

"I won't dare," I frowned in response before he grinned.

"We shall see about that, Bambino."

This caused Octavio to let a small chuckle out before we returned to eating our meal. We didn't speak more on my situation nor on anything related to the Assassins. It was only talk of how the town was faring this year and how Mario needed to get someone to take over the ledger, but having not done it yet. After we finished our meal, I was excused and they left to do some last minute thing at the barracks.

* * *

**Big shout out to my guest reviewer! Thanks for your review! Your words mean a lot! :) So here's Ch. 3 for you! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Ch 4 What Did You Find Out?

**AN:**

**Here's ch. 4! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Arrived on time," Mario grinned as Michele approached him yawning.

She was dressed in the clothes, he had found her in. It did help give her a more boyish look and her raspy voice also helped, but once she puts the hood on, it would be near impossible to tell just from the voice. Since her body was hidden well by the clothing she wore and the cloak.

"I didn't think I'd be so sleepy," Michele told him with a slight frown, but she smiled once she saw a few dummies in the courtyard. "We'll be doing stealth exercises first?"

"Si, it should help remove any sleepiness," Mario joked as he read the clear excitement in her grey eyes.

They were expressive, but also they would be difficult to read if she decided to close herself off.

"After this, we'll move onto some pick pocketing and gathering some town gossip."

Michele couldn't help her excitement because it was something that she truly enjoyed doing even if she couldn't explain why.

As they began the training, Mario assessed each of her skills while he also observed for any strengths and weaknesses. He could clearly see that the girl had been trained well although she lacked a bit of refinement, but with more time and training, she'd be considered one of the Order's best Assassins. With a few more years, Mario won't doubt that even Giovanni could be surpassed by her.

"Do it again," Mario ordered the young girl once she untangled herself from a bush that she had been hiding in.

Stealth was one of her weak points thus far, but Mario could see with time and more practice, she would master it quite well. He was more concerned about how her combative skills would be, but that would have to wait until next week or so.

Michele worked hard in the training exercises. She didn't have too much trouble following Mario's instructions, although she struggled with the stealth a bit. After a few more training exercises on stealth, Mario had them walk into the waking town.

"For the next two things, we'll have to leave Monteriggioni and visit the next town since it's more populated," Mario smiled.

Michele received many curious glances, but none would question her presence as they walked the town. Mario would only wave or nod in acknowledgement to the people. They exited the town and got on the horses.

"What town are we going to," Michele asked curiously as she followed Mario's horse.

"San Gimignano," replied Mario before they started on a steady gallop.

* * *

"Thief! Catch that thief," shouted an angered nobleman as Michele made off with his money pouch.

She had been doing so well until she tripped over a stupid pebble. Now she had to lose the soldiers that were alerted to her thieving. She was lucky that she found a crowd of people to blend in with once she turned a corner.

"Where that thief go!" exclaimed a small group of soldiers as they passed by the crowd, she was hiding in.

Mario could only chuckle as he had watched Michele stumble into the nobleman, she had stolen from. He didn't think her to be so clumsy, but she made up for it by being able to blend with the crowds and shadows.

Although she was good with quite a few things, she had a bit of a clumsy nature. It wouldn't surprise Mario if her clumsy nature was the cause of her loss of memories, but the dottore had said, she had no head wound. So he couldn't really say that was the cause.

Michele left the crowd she hid in and continued to pickpocket other people. She wasn't always clumsy, but out of the twenty pickpockets she did, almost half involved her stumbling over something or herself. This ended up with her running off to lose the soldiers that were called to catch her. She always evaded them easily.

"I believe we're done with pickpocketing for now," Mario announced chuckling as Michele sat on a bench with her hood down.

She had gotten a bit tired after pickpocketing and trying to lose the soldiers. She was relieved when Mario decided to end it.

"You're a bit clumsy," Mario grinned as Michele frowned at his words. "I'm sure with more practice and time, you'll grow out of it."

"Clumsiness isn't becoming of a future Assassin," she muttered with some displeasure. "I'm supposed to be past this already as well."

"You're young still, Michele. Don't let it bother you so much. It could be that some things will not be as easy as before losing your memory."

Mario had noticed how serious she was about her training, but it was also clear how she enjoyed it. Only when she encountered her weak points did she show annoyance and frustration.

"We'll work on it again tomorrow, but for now, we'll move onto information gathering."

This shifted her mood a bit, but there was still some annoyance in her eyes.

"Go find out anything interesting going on within the town for me," Mario ordered as she got up. "Be sure that you don't get caught at all this time. It'll become useless information if they figure out that someone that shouldn't have listened in has heard it. We'll meet up again where we left the horses at noon."

It didn't take long for Michele to find a bit of town gossip within a group of ladies that were looking over material for embroidery.

"I tell you that man is an idiota," one woman muttered angrily as she held a teal cloth.

"What man isn't," another woman questioned in exasperation while rolling her eyes. "Just the other day, my husband thought he was so clever about hiding his affair! I caught him and his putta not so far from our own home!"

"What did you do," a third woman gasped, but there was clearly excitement in wanting to know more.

The woman with the cheating husband gave a vicious smile, "I threatened to cut le sue palle and feed it to dogs!"

This caused all three women to laugh as they went about shopping for their materials once more.

Michele left the women to find something more useful, although the story was entertaining to hear. She was more careful when approaching the men since they were a bit more skirmish about letting information out.

She spent a good hour wandering through the city as she hunted for any useful information. Town gossip was easily found among the chattering wives or young women that loved to talk. While the men were a bit harder at times unless they were loose lipped or drunk, but she found it a fun challenge as she trade a bit of talk for coin with a few thieves and at times with even courtesans. This lead her to a few rumors that spoke whispers of the Templar and Assassin involvement around the town and outside of it.

It didn't take long from there for her to find worthy information that would satisfy Mario. She spotted three men huddled in a corner shadowed by the building that were around them. The plaza was fairly busy even that she could get away with sitting on the bench near the group of men. The two members of the group seemed affluent, while the third was a priest, which was a bit unusual.

She calmly made her way to the bench and sat down with a relaxed postured. She leaned against the wall before focusing her hearing on the group who spoke quietly, but still loud enough that she could hear them.

"Have you found out more about that Assassini," a man dressed in wine red asked quietly.

This caused Michele to perk up a bit as she kept her eyes downcasted. She pretended to be more interested in the passing crowds than the group not so far from her.

"No, the bastardi is difficult to find," another man angrily whispered.

"We need to get rid of him," the priest hissed. "We can not have him continuing to interference with our plans."

"Don't you think I know that," the previous man growled. "I have a couple men looking into any possible leads, but they have found nothing yet."

"If you don't give us any res-"

"Threatening me will get us nowhere," the man cut off the one in wine red.

"Do not get on each others' throats," the priest murmured. "Alfonso, continue with the search. As for you, return to de' Pazzi. Rodrigo wants to know how they are doing since they have been quiet. We will deal with the Assassini as soon as we know more, but for now, our plans should be fine. He should be preoccupied with that false lead we gave him."

"But for how long?"

"For however long it takes," the priest hissed now. "I'll send word for our next meeting perhaps then we will have something on that Assassini. Now go before someone notices us."

Michele continued sitting quietly as the men dispersed in separate directions. She watched them go before she removed her hood.

"_The Medici and Auditore will pay," a man dressed in black and gold finishes with a crest over his left shoulder, nearly growled. _

"_We only need to find a weakness," another man hidden by the shadows of the room said. "They will fall."_

"_That will not be a problem," the one in black grinned viciously. "Leave this to me."_

"_As you wish, but Rodrigo will need you report on any findings immediately."_

"_Tell him, he'll be receiving my correspondence soon," he promised before the one in the shadows left._

Michele blinked rapidly as the vision left her. Her head had a slight ache again to her head, but nothing that hindered her as she shook her head to clear her vision.

"The Auditore will be in trouble soon," Michele whispered to herself as she tried to make sense of what she had heard and seen.

She tried to piece both parts together, but she wasn't sure how the Assassin side and the Auditore family may clash. One side was looking for the identity of the Assassin while the other seeking to destroy the family with another.

"I need to find out more about the Medici and Auditore along with finding out who the de' Pazzi are," she murmured to herself as she stood up.

She quickly made her way back to where Mario had left their horses. Soon it will be noon and Mario will be pleased with her information.

* * *

"How did hunting for information go," Mario asked the young girl once he arrived.

He had found her waiting for him with an apple in hand. He was a bit surprised to see her waiting for him, but hoped she had found something useful. He had been busy himself seeking information from his mercenaries that would come to San Gimignano.

Michele had thought over the news she found quite a bit, but was still a bit unsure on how to proceed with telling Mario. The vision would have to be kept out, but she could pass it off as information stumbled upon.

"I found out quite a few interesting things," Michele began as Mario grabbed his horse. She also turned to hers.

"We'll talk as we ride back."

"Bene."

Once on the road back to Monteriggioni, Mario and Michele kept the horses on a steady trot that allowed for talk.

"Before you tell what you found out, did this town not bring any memories," Mario began.

Michele shook her head. Nothing had triggered a memory, but for some inexclipatable reason she just knew that San Gimignano would play a role later on in whatever was to come. Some information by have come out of it, but it was more than that. She just wasn't sure how big the role would be or if it would be the epicenter of what would be unfolding.

Mario sighed as he had hoped the town would perhaps remind her of something or anything. It was a long shot in truth, but it was worth trying.

"What did you find?"

"The Templars are seeking to find the identity of the Assassin," Michele began causing Mario to frown. "They have no leads yet, but they had men searching, for they're desperate to be rid of him."

"They will not find out his identity," Mario confidently smiled, but Michele could see the tension in his body. "Is that all?"

She wasn't so confident as Mario considering the next bit she was going to say.

"No, they've given a false lead. Whatever trail Giovanni is following, the Templars are leading him on." Michele watched Mario as he cursed under his breath. "It will eventually become a trap if he continues down this road."

"I'll tell when he arrives," Mario promised. "I just hope it will not be too late by then."

Giovanni is set to arrive tomorrow from Rome, but Mario wasn't too sure on time. Giovanni had not been very forthcoming in information on his latest mission in fear of having his message intercepted. Mario just hoped his brother was okay.

"I don't think he's in danger yet, but I believe his family might be."

Mario stopped his horse abruptly causing Michele to have to turn her horse to look back at Mario. His expression was deadly fierce.

"Start explaining," he nearly snarled at her.

Michele frowned as she tried to find the words. "I couldn't make much sense of it, but they mentioned three families, the Auditore, the Medici, and lastly de' Pazzii."

Mario's expression didn't change, but his eyes flashed in recognition at the names. He only gave her a nod to continue.

"They're searching for a weakness within the Auditore and the Medici, while de' Pazzi is to be checked on for they have been quiet. A man named Rodrigo is probably the leader in all this for his name came up quite a bit, but I'm not so sure. The men did not go into much detail for they were more concerned with finding the identity of the Assassin in order to stop his interference. But if they are seeking to find a weakness in the family, they might stumble upon his identity as an Assassin."

"Merda," Mario cursed loudly as he tried to think of what to do. "But they know nothing yet?"

"For now, they're safe, but I do not know for how long or how it all ties in," Michele replied with uncertainty.

"Firenze is where my brother and his family reside," Mario began explaining as he had them continue riding at a steady pace. "The Medici is the current ruling noble family in the city of Firenze. They are very influential, powerful family and an ally to the Auditore. While the de' Pazzi have been in the decline in influence within the city. They have been quiet for the past few years since the rise of the Medici...It's possible they may end up working with the Templars. De' Pazzi have no love for the Medici nor the Auditore. As for Rodrigo, we know nothing of him."

Mario frowned at this as he tried to recall anything relating to the name, but nothing came to mind.

"Who is the current Grand Master of the Templars," Michele asked him.

"Not him that is for sure," Mario sighed. "The current leader is an old man, but perhaps this Rodrigo may be the one they will place as the next head. We will need to investigate further into finding out more about this man."

"How do we go about this," I ask as I thought through all the information. "We can't endanger your brother's family."

The man in black in my vision might be a de' Pazzi, but the man in the shadows...maybe the man, who the priest sent to check up on them? I need more information. How do I stop the danger that is to come to Giovanni and his family?

"We'll discuss this further once Giovanni arrives," Mario promised as he frowned in displeasure of what was sure to become a complicated matter.

* * *

**Many thanks to my guest reviewer! Also thanks for the story fave, I got! You, guys are awesome! :D **

**Let me whatcha think :)!**


	5. Ch 5 Uncertain Future

**AN: **

**I didn't abandon the story! I've just been getting busy and this was a bit of a difficult chapter to write out since not much happens. I'm also still working out the kinks to the plot. I know where to go, but how to get there...That's taking a bit lol. So please be patient with me! Without further a do Ch. 5!**

* * *

"Again," Mario sighed as Michele picked herself up from the ground.

She had fallen by tripping over her own two feet when she tried to sneak up to a dummy. It had been her third time tripping over.

"Merda," she muttered angrily under her breath as she undusted herself. She couldn't believe she was so clumsy when in her memories of training she wasn't such a klutz. She was beginning to get not just frustrated, but angry even though it was only the second day of training.

Mario watched as she went back to her starting point, but he could see the frustration in her eyes. He observed her as she tried to be stealthy, but she was becoming more self-conscious about her steps and the hesitation was beginning to show instead of self-confidence.

"Stop," Mario said before she could pounce onto the dummy. "You'll end up alerting your target by becoming hesitate and it'll make you slower than average."

Michele glared at the ground as she went back to the starting point. This was beginning to really eat at her as she firmly began to believe that it just wasn't like her to be so clumsy.

It took a total of 30 minutes before Michele decided to finally vent her frustration out loud by cursing.

"Calm down," Mario gave her a stern look. "It will take practice and time before you perfect it."

Michele glared at him. "I know that, but I shouldn't be tripping over my own fucking feet! It's unsightly for an Assassin! Especially when I know that I wasn't such a klutz before!"

Mario held back a sigh as Michele's fisted at her side. He could see how her frustration was eating at her. If he continued anymore, it would only result in her getting more agitated and making more mistakes.

"We'll stop here for today."

He gave her a glare of his own when she opened her mouth to protest, but his expression stopped her before she began.

"You need to cool off and reflect on the facts that you may have to start from scratch because you not only lost a good portion of your memories, but whatever caused this could have also affected you physically. Added to that, you're still recovering from that fever. So for today, we are done. We'll start again tomorrow."

Michele frowned at his words, but they held some truth to it. She didn't know how she ended up unconscious, so it could have affected her physically. She just hoped it was temporary because it would cost her more hard work to gain respect as an Assassin-in-training.

"You're free to explore within the walls of the town, but not outside of them unless Octavio or I am with you."

"Why not alone?" Michele questioned him curiously. "You left me alone in San Gimignano."

"You thought you were alone," Mario chuckled. "I had someone keeping an eye out for you."

"I would have noticed someone tailing me." Michele thought back to yesterday, but not once did she notice someone following her or feeling such a sensation.

Mario smiled, "That was the point, Michele. You shouldn't have noticed him."

"He isn't an Assassin though," she commented frowning.

"No," Mario admitted, "but he is an ally. You'll perhaps meet him one day, but not yet. He was only told to make sure you didn't run into any serious trouble and if you did, he would have helped you escape."

Michele couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed that she hadn't detected the person, but it just went to show how much more training she needed to improve. She promised to herself that one day, she'd be just as good or even better.

"Bene, well I know I have no weapons on me to defend myself, but I could if the need arose," Michele began to say, but Mario gave her a stern look.

"Remember you're still recovering and we haven't checked to see how well versed you are in a fight. We will not risk your safety, Michele."

She didn't want to concede his point, but he was right. She was still recovering plus she had no weapon to use for self defense.

"I'll stay within the walls," she sighed.

It won't take much time for her to explore the small town. Maybe an hour or so. Afterwards she could go to the library to read some more.

"I'll see you later in the day." Mario dismissed himself with a nod before heading out.

"Maybe Gulia has time to accompany me around the town," Michele murmured as she headed toward the villa's kitchen entrance.

* * *

Giovanni couldn't help feeling exhausted after the long journey back from Roma. It wasn't so much the travel, but the dead end he chased. He had almost traveled to Naples when he had received word from Mario about finding an unconscious child with a ring containing the Assassin insignia. Mario had no idea who the child belonged to nor did he recognize the ring belonging to anyone he knew, so he had requested Giovanni to return to Monteriggioni.

So Giovanni decided to return once he realized that whatever lead he had gotten from the Templars before went to a deadend in Roma. Now he was only minutes away from arriving in Monteriggioni.

He rode in silence as he approached the walled city. The people did not bother him once he arrived. They only gave small nods of acknowledgement as he passed by them.

It didn't take long for Giovanni to find his brother at the training ring with a few of his men. Some were observing the ones in the ring that were dueling with swords, while others were trying to discreetly place bets.

"Giovanni! Good to see you brother," exclaimed Mario the moment he spotted his brother with a jovial grin as he went to embrace the man in Assassin's robes.

"Mario," Giovanni greeted warmly as he returned the embrace. He removed his hood once they pulled apart.

"Octavio, take charge for the rest of the day," Mario ordered with a smile. "If you see Michele, send him to the villa."

"As you wish," Octavio replied before barking out orders to the men that got distracted by the appearance of Giovanni.

"Come, let's speak inside," Mario led his brother toward the villa and they walked in ease.

They settled inside the library and Giovanni couldn't help giving a small chuckle as he saw how Mario had still not taken care of the ledger.

"You need to have someone taking over the finances of the town, Mario," Giovanni commented as Mario sat down.

"It's a work in progress," Mario chuckled before becoming serious. "Your trip to Roma, how was it?"

Giovanni sighed, "Nothing worth mentioning. I think it was a false lead trying to lure me further away from the true one."

Mario nodded in acknowledgment as he tried to think of where to start in what has happened since he had sent that letter to him.

"As for what you wrote to me about," Giovanni began with a frown. "No one outside of Italia has sent me any news or word of sending a child to us."

"I thought as much," Mario murmured. "The child lost her memories, but there are a few things she remembers."

"What does she remember," Giovanni questioned curiously.

"She knows she's an Assassin in training and she has some skills, but she needs more training and time to become as good as yourself," Mario grinned at that last part causing Giovanni to raise a brow. "She remembers that quite clearly, but if you ask her about her family or where she came from, she remembers nothing. Try as she might, she can't recall anything about it or if she behaved differently to how she does now. She wants to continue her training and already she has discovered quite a few alarming news."

Giovanni frowned at his words. A child with almost no memories of her past, but knows that she is a part of the Assassins. This is a mystery indeed.

"Aside from myself, there is no other Assassin in all of Italia. If she came from outside of Italia, I know not where since none have sent me word. It has been quite a few years since I've corresponded with them. As for the alarming news, what are they and how did she come across them?"

Mario began to explain to him everything that had occurred and how it all led to the information Michele discovered in San Gimignano. Giovanni remained sitting with his thoughts racing in different directions to make sense of everything that Mario told him.

"De Pazzi have been quiet the past few years," Giovanni remarked after Mario finished speaking. "They haven't caused any trouble yet, but if the Templars are going to approach them, it will be troubling."

Mario's expression was stern while Giovanni's was contemplative. They sat in silence as they thought through it all.

"If they discover your identity, Giovanni, your family will be in danger."

They both knew since the beginning that being in the Order would be dangerous even to their families. Should the Templars ever know who their loved ones were, they could be killed.

Giovanni glared at the wall before turning to his brother. "They will not find out, Mario. For now, we'll begin investigating the de Pazzi. I'll have to return to Firenze to see what has gone on in my absence. I'll also send word to Machievalli if he has heard anything. As for the child-"

"My name is Michele." Michele walked into the room with a neutral expression, but in her eyes, you could see the annoyance for being called a child. "Octavio said you wished to see me."

Both men stood from their seats as Michele approached them.

"Michele, this is Giovanni Auditore, my brother. Giovanni, Michele Capello," Mario introduced them to each other.

Giovanni studied the girl with sharp eyes as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in trousers with a bit of a baggy shirt and a cloak that had a hood. She looked like a teenage boy with a touch of feminine features. A bit like a pretty boy. Her eyes were what caused him to become a bit more curious and caution of her since he's never seen an Italian with such eye color.

He also couldn't explain the feeling of wanting to trust her when he didn't even know her. It was making him feel more wary as he fought against the want of trusting her.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Giovanni greeted her with a small nod and smile.

Michele returned the smile with one of her. Giovanni was a lot taller than she imagined him to be. She was probably about to his chest area if she took a guess. He also had an intimidating aura around him along with eyes had seemed to look right through her. The man was definitely dangerous if one wasn't careful.

"I couldn't agree more, Signore Giovanni," Michele replied as her eyes seemed to look past him and the room.

"_Now, now boys, don't tease your sister," Giovanni sternly said, but their was amusement and laughter in his eyes as he chastised two young men._

_They both bore similar resemblance to Giovanni, but one was slightly taller with his hair to the nape of his neck. While the shorter one's dark hair was tied in a small ponytail that barely reached this shoulder blades. They were both wearing scolded expressions, but the mischief in their eyes was still there. _

"_Papa, they'll just do it again," a young girl about my age complained to Giovanni with a pout. She was pretty with the same hair coloring as her brothers._

"_Federico and Ezio will leave you in peace, Claudia." Giovanni promised his daughter with a smile before giving the young men a look that had them surrendering with their hands up. "Right, boys?"_

"_Of course, father," they said in unison, but the mischievous gleam in their eyes never left._

Michele blinked away the vision as she found both Giovanni and Mario studying her with concern expressions. A slight ping of a headache came to her, but she shook it off.

"Michele," Mario began as he held a hand out to her to help her sit down. "Are you alright?"

Her throat constricted as she tried to think of what she could say to them now. She had learned more about Giovanni and didn't know what the vision could mean. It didn't seem like a warning since nothing very important happened than a scolding for the young men.

"You remembered something." Giovanni asked as Mario finished helping Michele sit down.

"I don't think it's important," she began slowly as she processed what she learned.

"Let us decide if it is or not," Mario said as he studied her carefully. "You did not respond to us for a good minute there, Michele."

Both Giovanni and Mario had watched as she had seemed to have lost herself in whatever she had remembered. Her eyes had glazed over after a moment of meeting Giovanni's own eyes. As if they were seeing past whatever stood in front of her.

Both men had tried to get her attention by calling her name, but they had received no response nor did she react when Giovanni waved a hand in front of her unblinking eyes. It had worried them after a minute, but she had returned with an unclear emotion in her eyes.

Michele frowned as she tried to make sense of why she had such a vision and why she couldn't seem to bring herself to tell them about it. Something within her screamed it to be dangerous to reveal such information.

"I don't know how I would know such information," she nearly whisper as she turned to meet Giovanni's wary eyes. "I honestly don't know, Signore Giovanni, but seeing you triggered something in my memory."

Lies… she is going to end up creating many to cover up the fact of her visions.

Giovanni got closer to her as Michele prepared herself for any possible negative response.

"What did you remember?"

"Your children."

Giovanni's wary eyes harden and darken, but there was a slight glow to them as he waited for her to continue. His body was tense as was Mario's own body.

"A girl by the name of Claudia, she's the youngest." She keep her own eyes on him as his eyes get a deadly gleam. "Two other boys named, Federico and Ezio. That is all I remember."

"You don't know how you came to know this information," Giovanni nearly growled as his eyes tried to search for deceit in her.

"As I said before, I don't know why I know such a thing."

Giovanni turned to Mario with a meaningful look that she couldn't read. They both gave a slight nod to the other, but turning their gaze back to Michele.

"You're not an enemy to us," Giovanni muttered, but he seemed to doubt himself. "I see no deceit in you nor a good reason as to why you would deceive us, but I cannot bring myself to trust you. Knowing who my children are...when I know nothing of your past or where you come from is alarming to my brother and I."

Michele understood this, but still it stung that they couldn't trust her when she had full trust in them.

Mario could see the hurt in her eyes, but even he could not help feeling unsure of her. She knew things that could not be easily known unless she was a part of the Italian Order, but they knew everyone. She wasn't originally from their Order, so where did she come from? The Templars could have sent her to infiltrate, but a girl? A child? Would they go that low?

Giovanni and Mario both couldn't make sense of this. Uncertainty and wariness clothed them, but yet they felt a need to trust Michele. Giovanni's gift did not sense any deceit from her. They would have to take a leap of faith.

"You will stay with Mario," Giovanni began with a stern expression. "He will your guardian and train you, but you will not be permitted to engage in any Assassin work until Mario deems you ready and unless I am or someone else within the Order is with you. Mario will let me know of your progress and I will occasionally come by to check on you."

Michele could only give a curt nod as she swallowed back her words of arguments. She understood his need to keep her under watch, but she couldn't help wanting to have some independence. She didn't want someone watching over her when it came to doing the Assassin work. She will need to prove herself to them by working hard. She could only hope that with time and her hard work, it would pay off and they would treat her as one of their own.

Giovanni saw the determination and fire in her eyes. He couldn't help feeling like she would be a force to be wreckin with when she lets loose.

"Tomorrow morning, I will take over your training," Giovanni said as he needed to see how much potential did Mario see in her.

"Bene, Signore Giovanni," Michele replied.

* * *

**If you see any errors, please let me know! I posted this in a hurry once I finished writing it because I didn't want to make you, guys wait any longer for it!**

**Also let me know what you think :)**

**MANY THANKS to those who have added my story on their alerts and faves! You, guys, are awesome! xD Much Appreciated! This one is for you all!**


	6. Ch 6 With Time

Giovanni was a bit impressed by Michele's skills when he evaluated her, but also saw what Mario meant by her needing more training and that clumsiness. Aside from that if he were to be honest with himself, he'd admit Michele could be better than he was one day.

"She'll be a force to be wreckin with once she finishes her training and overcomes that clumsiness." Mario slightly chuckled as he watched Michele curse as she stopped herself from tripping over her own two feet.

"She's further advanced than Federico in some areas," Giovanni murmured with a bit of displeasure.

Michele was certainly a good few years younger than Federico, but only a year younger than his second oldest, Ezio. Federico would be able to hold his own against her probably if he gets stricter with his training for his son, but Ezio wouldn't be able to hold a candle against her.

Mario scoffed at his words, "You haven't even told the boy the truth yet. How could you truly train him in the ways when you hide it from him?"

Giovanni glared at his brother. "I wish for my children to live normal lives, Mario."

"Knowing the truth does not change a thing," Mario argued. "You and I grew up knowing the truth."

"There were times we lived in fear of whether our father would return to us or not. The paranoia of suspecting others being Templars when they were not," Giovanni countered. "We have spoken of this before."

"We still disagree," Mario finished with a sigh before looking at Michele. "You and I still hold doubts about her, but even with your gift, you know she is of no threat to us."

Giovanni frowned at this as he watched the girl go through the drills, he had given her to do. "I don't understand the trust I feel toward her, but yes, she is of no threat. It's difficult to understand why I feel this way. I know that she is trying to hide something, but I feel that with time, she'll tell us what it is. She may be feeling a bit distrustful herself toward us, but she's trying, so in return we must try as well."

"I agree with you, Giovanni. I have seen the struggle in her eyes, but as you said only with time can we learn to trust each other." Mario had no idea why they both felt this way, but somehow they knew Michele would be an asset to them than a liability. "I believe it would be good training for Federico and herself if we pit them against each other."

Giovanni frowned at the thought. Although his oldest son was being groomed to be an Assassin, the boy still had no idea about it, but Giovanni planned to tell the boy soon. It would be necessary now.

"I am reluctant to agree, but si, it would be good to test Federico by having them train with each other."

Giovanni could see the benefits in this, but he wasn't quite so ready to have Michele involved with his family. He would have to take Federico out of Firenze to do these training until he felt comfortable with having Michele near his family. He was still distrubed by how she knew things about him when she was not someone he knew as much about. So for now, he'll keep her with Mario and see how things progress. Perhaps in a few weeks time, he'll have Federico accompany him out, so Michele can train with his son. They could learn from each other and even push each other to grow into their potential.

* * *

As the next few days passed by, Michele was trained by Giovanni in stealth and rooftop running. He would be strict with her, but found that she was not easily daunted by hard work or his strict mannerism. He knew she regarded him with respect and someone with authority, but she showed no intimidation toward his person.

He noticed how hard she pushed herself to be better and the frustration she would show when she failed at a task. She didn't allow herself to give up even when Mario or he would call for break. They would have to strictly demand it of her to stop else she would hurt herself, but that determination to master the exercises and skills would burn in her eyes. The eagerness to become an Assassin is clear for anyone to see in her.

Giovanni had no doubts Michele would accomplish it, but he worried for her because she was too stubborn and sometimes a bit hotheaded. It would be something that with time, she would hopefully out grow.

"I think for now this should suffice," Giovanni said as they finished up a rooftop exercise.

Michele was panting as she had been trying to catch Giovanni, but he had been too quick for her.

"I never even caught you once," Michele muttered as she glared at her feet.

"At least you're no longer tripping as much," Giovanni chuckled, but then sobered up. He gave a small smile to her while Michele frowned. "You are young, Michele. You have time to polish your skills as an Assassin. Do not worry so much about it."

"I want to help already," Michele argued stubbornly. "I know I can help you."

Giovanni sighed.

This was a constant argument with her. She wanted to be out on the field doing Assassin work, but Giovanni refused to let her join. Not even in any discussions.

"Michele, you still have a long way to go before being allowed to take on the assignments of an Assassin."

"Collecting information isn't too dangerous," Michele retorted with a defying expression. She knew she could help in at least this.

She knew Mario and Giovanni were planning things without her. They try very hard to keep her out when they have Assassin work talks. Try as she might to get in on them, they would send her off to help Gulia or some other errand that keeps her from intruding, but she won't give up on this. She may not have had any more visions yet, but if she did and that information proved to be useful, she needed a way to say how she got it. She didn't want to end up giving away that she somehow could see the future.

"No one would suspect a young boy," she continued arguing her point. "If it gets risky, I can easily lose them."

Giovanni shook his head in denial. "You have much to learn still, Michele."

Michele glared in anger as Giovanni kept his expression free from emotion.

"I do not doubt your capabilities, but you are much too young to be sent out on your own," Giovanni continued. "Not even my eldest is sent out on assignments yet. He is still training."

"I'm only asking to be sent to gather information."

Giovanni could see she wouldn't be so easily dissuaded from this, but he had no mind to send her out.

"Patience is a necessary attribute in Assassins, Michele," Giovanni began with an arched brow. "You'll begin to learn this attribute by waiting until Mario and I decide that you are ready for any type of task involving the Assassin Order."

Michele could only bite her tongue at his words as she knew that Giovanni was a man that was not easily persuaded when it came to this.

"At least give it some thought," Michele muttered in annoyance as she crossed her arms. "I know I'm not ready for real Assassin work, but I want to at least do this much. It shouldn't be too much trouble since it'll help to sharpen my stealth skills."

Giovanni could only chuckle at how Michele still tried to argue her point and do it quite well for one so young. A stubbornly, intelligent child that Mario will have on his hands.

"We shall see as time passes, Michele. Now go back to the villa and see if Gulia has something for you to occupy yourself with."

With that Giovanni dismissed Michele before he jumped off the rooftop and onto the streets to head toward the city's gates.

"Maybe I'll have more luck with Mario," Michele murmured once Giovanni was out of earshot and she headed back toward the villa.

She knew Mario could be a bit more lenient in regards to her going out to gather information since he had her do it in San Gimignano. She just hoped Giovanni won't stop Mario from allowing it or that he would also be in agreement with Giovanni.

* * *

"I will have to return back home," Giovanni spoke with Mario in his study.

Both men stood in front of the codex pages that adorned one of the walls of the study.

"Maria must be awaiting your arrival already," Mario chuckled as he turned to his brother.

"Along with the children," Giovanni smiled before growing sobered. "Michele's desire to be an Assassin is-"

"Surprising to you since she is a girl," Mario finished with a small smile. "She is about Claudia's age, no?"

"A year older," Giovanni sighs as he crosses his arms. "She wants to collect and gather information under the pretext of sharpening her stealth skills."

Mario barked a laugh at his words. "She is a smart child."

"A stubborn one as well," Giovanni muttered. "Reminds me of Ezio and Claudia, but at least they don't continue to badger me when I scold them. This child isn't quite so easily dissuaded."

"A good quality to have, but she will learn as she grows when her stubbornness has its uses and when it will not. She is young."

"Si, but I worry she could become reckless since she is impatient to at least do this," Giovanni frowned.

"Do not worry, brother. Michele will learn to be patient," Mario smiled. "I have many tasks for her that do not involve the Order, but will give her some challenge and curve that desire of hers."

Giovanni chuckles as he shakes his head. "Keep me up to date on her progress. Perhaps in a month or two, having her and Federico pitted against each other could be done."

"Bien, when do you plan to leave to Firenze?"

"Before the sun rises, I wish to be home before the sun sets. I still have a few things I must do once I arrive in Firenze."

"Then I wish you a safe trip home, brother," Mario smiled before clasping his brother in a brotherly hug.

"The best of luck with Michele," Giovanni grinned before they parted.

* * *

**AN: So I had this chapter partly done and just finished! I hope you enjoyed reading this update! Also MANY Thanks to those who have Faved & Followed this story! **

**Let me know your thoughts in Reviews! :D**


	7. Ch 7 A Chance

It's been a month since Giovanni returned back to Firenze and in that time, I still haven't convinced Mario to let me gather information. Instead he's sent me to do drills with his soldiers and patrols around Monteriggioni when I'm not doing Assassin training with him.

"Focus Michele," Mario shouted from the ring side as I circled my sparring partner.

I haven't been able to find any opening yet. The man is quite older and much more experienced than myself in a fight. Height and strength weren't on my side either, but this just meant I had to be quicker and smarter about how I fought him.

"Come on, boy," one of the men shouted impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue," I mutter annoyed under my breath, for Mario had drilled that into my head every time I would ask about doing an assignment.

I blocked the oncoming sword with my own and gritted my teeth as the force of my partner pushed against me. My muscles screamed in protest as I put everything into keeping him from breaking my defense.

"Already losing strength," Angelo taunted with a grin as he put more force into his sword, but I was able to maneuver out before my arms lost strength from continuing to hold him back.

The sound of our swords clashing again resonated through the arena as I met each strike of his sword with my parry. If this continues, I will lose my strength. I needed an opening or at least to think of a way to defeat him.

"_Assassins use everything they have at their disposal to either win a fight or to run from it when the odds are against him."_

I smirked at Angelo as he swung his sword at me, but I dodged quick enough to his left and took out my dagger. I made sure he was aware of it by grazing his side with the point.

"Cazzo!" Angelo dropped his sword to the ground in defeat for if I had added the right amount of pressure, he would be bleeding out from his side.

"Molto bene!" Mario praised me as he got in the ring with a pleased smile. "Smart tactic to use more than one weapon at a time."

"Grazie."

"Angelo is one of the best sword fighters here, Michele," Mario continued with a nod to Angelo as he picked up his sword. "If you had only your sword, it would be a different end to this fight."

"He's still learning how to use his sword with time, he won't be depending too much on his dagger," Angelo commented smiling.

"I didn't even think he'd have it on him! Had I known I'd have told him to use the sword only." Mario shook his head at me. "It is a smart thing to have it and to use what you have at your disposal, but from now on until you've mastered the sword, no more daggers or knives."

"It is a known fact, you exceed in using them," Angelo said to me with a smile. "But your skills with the sword are barely enough to defend yourself."

"I'll have you train the boy in the sword, Angelo," Mario decided as he clasped my shoulders. "Starting tomorrow, for today I have some things I must discuss with him."

"Bene," Angelo gave a slight nod to us before Mario led me out toward the villa.

"Be honest, Mario. Is it because I'm a girl that you refuse to let me gather information," I ask once we were inside the villa.

Mario snorted at my words. "If that were the cause, Michele, you would not be training at all."

"Then why are you and Giovanni so against me gathering information," I demanded as we got to the library.

I was getting increasingly frustrated when Mario would only say to have patience. I may not have had any more visions, but I feared that I would get another again involving me having to tell Mario about it. If I had no excuse to hide how I came by this information, I would be forced to tell him about the visions.

"You are still too young, Michele," Mario sighed as he continued walking into his office and motioned for me to follow him.

This would be the first time he ever lets me step into his office. We would always have discussions in the library. His office was an unspoken forbidden room to enter and even though I've been tempted to go in, I didn't want to risk the trust he has with me so far.

"Giovanni's eldest has yet to take even his first assignment," Mario argued with a raised brow. "What makes you, we'd let you go?"

Before I answered, I glanced around his office. It was more spacious and tidier than I had imagined it to be. There was a wall decorated with a few pages, but many seemed to be missing while in the middle of the room was a desk w/ seats. It was the only thing messy with paperwork because the bookcases behind it were tidy, but I wasn't sure if it was dusty.

"Is he my age," I curiously asked as I finished looking around the room as Mario had us sit down.

The vision I had of Giovanni's children had not been very clear in how far in the future it was. None of my visions so far gave me a good indicator of how soon or how far into the future it is. I don't know if what I have seen would occur soon or if it will take a while. I could only hope I was getting them with time to do something about them if action needed to be taken or else these visions are useless to me.

"He's a few years older than you." Mario's expression became thoughtful as he looked at me closely. "I'm not too sure how much older, but Giovanni mentioned you being a year younger than Ezio, his second eldest."

I frowned in displeasure that finding out that Federico would be the one I'd be compared to in order to see if I am ready for assignments.

"I haven't seen the boy's skills in person, but I do know you are advanced in some areas," Mario chuckled as he took in my displeasure. "He didn't grow up knowing about the Assassins as you did, Michele. Giovanni was training him discreetly in the ways of the Assassins."

"Why would he do that?"

I couldn't really understand why Giovanni would be such a thing. He didn't seem like the type to hide it from his family.

Mario sighed a bit as he settled into his seat. "Giovanni preferred to have his children grow up without a worry in their childhood. I do not agree with him, but I understand why he preferred it this way."

"I don't understand."

He chuckled at my words and expression as I crossed my arms.

"You may understand one day when you have children of your own, Michele."

I could only shrug it off as I felt a shiver go down my spine. Unease seemed to fill me at the thought of having children.

"You are a long way having any," Mario laughed as he noticed my unease. "For now, you worry only about completing your training."

"So when will Federico complete his training?" I inwarded shook off the unease inside me and focused on what I needed to.

"Giovanni sent me a letter requesting we meet him in San Gimignano in two weeks time. I've kept him up to date with your training and he wishes to test you by having you going against his son."

I raised a brow at this with interest. "A duel?"

"No," he chuckled, "It is a test to see how your skills in stealth and losing a tail have improved. You will be going up against his son, who is also being tested in making sure he isn't so easily targeted and to capture his target."

"Like a game of cat and mouse?"

"Si, but you must lose the cat with the cheese in hand and without injury caused by his blade."

I smiled at the thought of outwitting Giovanni's son. This should be enough to get them to agree to me doing small assignments. I just have to pass this test.

"Bene, but if I pass this test, I want to be allowed the small assignments of information gathering."

Mario roared in laughter. His eyes were lit up with amusement as he shook his head. "You are determined to get your way, Bambina."

"If I am able to surpass Giovanni's son, who is older than myself, I think I am capable of at least that much if not more," I argue my point as I crossed my arms. "I am still learning my sword skills, but I should be good enough with my daggers and knives. If I had the hidden blade, I'd have it mastered too."

Mario only snorted in amusement as he grinned. "I have no doubt you will be a great Assassin, Michele, but the hidden blade is earned with time as well as the title."

"I know. I only ask to be given the chance to prove myself," I reply.

"We will decide after the test. Bene?"

"Bene."

I will have to train hard in the next two weeks to beat Giovanni's son. Anything that I could use to my advantage, I will use against him.

* * *

"Federico," Giovanni greeted his eldest son smiling as Federico entered his study. "Take a seat, we have a few things we must discuss."

Federico sat down across from his father and sensed that the talk may be about the Assassin Order. It had been a bit of a shock when his father revealed why he was being taught certain skills that no ordinary banker would actually need or should need to learn. He understood the need to know how to defend himself, but learning how to run over rooftops, hiding in the shadows, using more than a sword as a weapon and gathering information. That was a bit too much in his opinion, but he had not questioned his father. He enjoyed learning these skills since he did use them to his advantage when he was out on the town having some fun. But now, he knew they were all skills leading to being an Assassin.

He still was trying to wrap his head around the whole thing, but he was beginning to understand as he studied more about the Assassins and Templars. His father had explained everything and continued to teach him more when they would go off to do 'banking business' or go train at night for learning how to use the hidden blade. He was still a long way from earning it, but his father seemed certain he would master the master blade with time as well as some of the other skills needed.

"Does this have to do with what we spoke of before," Federico asked curiously as he studied his father's expressions.

Giovanni had been relieved when Federico took well to the news of his true heritage. Becoming an Assassin wasn't going to be easy, but Federico shows promise and he has a good head on his shoulders to take on the mantle.

"In part, you know you are not the only one training to become an Assassin," Giovanni began quietly as he thought of Michele.

Mario's letter detailed the improvement the child had made since he had last seen her. She was progressing quite well although she lacked training in the sword, but her stealth skills and skill with daggers were excellent. Still a bit clumsy, but overcoming it with practice as she went through her drills and exercises.

"I realized that Ezio was being trained as well, father," Federico smiled uneasily. "I have noticed the discreet ways you have been training him and myself."

Giovanni couldn't help smiling at the way Federico seemed unwilling to have Ezio be involved. "Ezio is still too young to be told of our true heritage, Federico. He will be training just as you were until he is about your age."

Federico was relieved to hear this. "There are other Assassins in Italia?"

"There are a few, but not in the way you may think," Giovanni began as he sighed. "The Italian Order has not grown as of late… The Templars have more influence here at the moment. It has been difficult to remove their influence and power, but I am certain that we will free Italia with time."

"Then how many are we," Federico wondered as he thought of who else could be involved.

"We are spread out throughout the country. At the moment, we are, but a handful. I'll teach you more about it at a later time, but for now, we must focus on you completing your training."

Giovanni stood as he went to the window of his study and looked to the moon. "The Assassin in training I mentioned earlier is currently with my brother, Mario."

"Uncle Mario," Federico arched a brow in surprise. "He's still in Monteriggioni?"

"Si, he's been busy training this future Assassin. I cannot tell you too much about his pupil since you will be tested against him."

Federico grinned in anticipation. "Will it be like a duel of swords? Or a rooftop race?"

"No, in two weeks time, we will be going to San Gimignano." Giovanni turned to his son with a serious expression. "You will be given an important document, you must not lose at any cost. You will also have to capture your opponent. If your opponent takes the document, you must get it back and capture them by the appointed time. If you fail, you will not advance into the next part of your training, Federico."

Giovanni observed his son become sober at his words. He could see the determination in his son's eyes, but they were not as bright as Michele's had been. He could only hope his son would be able to hold his own against Michele. The advantage being that Federico is older and stronger, but Michele had more skill in some areas.

"What else can I know of this pupil of Uncle Mario," Federico asked as he thought of how much hard work he will have to do to prepare.

"The boy is skilled because he has been learning from quite a young age," Giovanni frowned as he thought of Michele's age. "Do not underestimate him, Federico. That is all I can and will say. For the next two weeks, you are to prepare."

"I will be sure to keep your words in mind, father."

Federico couldn't help feeling a rush of excitement for knowing he wasn't the only one training, but he was also a bit anxious. He could only hope that in the end they both got along and ended up training together. It would help to have someone else.

* * *

**A/N: 2,509 words! I apologize if mistakes are found hehe... I just wanted to post this ASAP since I know you guys, wait for it patiently! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's starting to pick up the pace as I continue writing these scenes and setting up what is to come next. Remember this is set 2 years before the official story begins, so please be patience with me! **

**Special Thanks to Concerned ****Citize and Macroeldepresivo for their reviews :D **

**Also Special Thanks to the Faves and Follows! **

**You guys are awesome! xD**

**R&R are appreciated!**


End file.
